Finding the Path
by Major144
Summary: Peng is having horrible nightmares about his uncle Tai Lung. The young snow leopard sets out on a journey to deal with them and find his place in life. On the way Peng will receive guidance from the spirit of a kung fu master and he will meet a girl that will change his life.
1. Chapter 1 Unsettling Dreams

Finding the Path

Chapter 1 Unsettling Dreams

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

It was a dark night in China and everything seemed peaceful. On a main road there was a small camp set up by a pottery worker. The pottery worker was a young snow leopard named Peng. The snow leopard was currently asleep, but he wasn't having a pleasant. For the past few months Peng had been having nightmares about what he could become. The reason for these nightmares was Peng's uncle Tai Lung.

Tai Lung had once been a skilled kung fu master in the Valley of Peace. Peng had inherited his uncles mastery of kung fu. However Tai Lung had darkness in his heart and he wanted sacred Dragon Scroll and to become the Dragon Warrior, but the Senior Master of the Jade Palace, Master Oogway refused to give it to him. Tai Lung became enraged and tried to take the scroll by force, but Oogway defeated him. Tai Lung was sent to prison and for several years he stayed locked up.

Years later Master Oogway chose the Dragon Warrior, a panda named Po. Tai Lung found out about this and broke out of prison to get the Dragon Scroll. Po was trained by Master Shifu and when Tai Lung showed up they engaged each other in a mighty battle. Po won and preformed a powerful move know as Wuxi Finger Hold finishing Tai Lung off once and for all.

Peng was unaware of Tai Lung's history or his demise at time he went to the Valley of Peace to attend the Peace Jubilee. Peng met Po and the two of them became friends. Master Shifu saw Peng kung fu skills and offered him a place at the Jade Palace. Peng refused saying he was on a journey. Po asked Peng what his journey was and he told him, he was looking for his uncle Tai Lung.

Months later Peng learned about Po killing Tai Lung. Peng angrily confronted Po and they fought. Po managed to escape and Peng eventually learned the truth about Tai Lung's death. Peng decided to quit kung fu saying it was bad and it would lead him down the same path as his uncle. Po pleaded with him to reconsider, but Peng was dead set on his decision and was fixing to leave the valley. It was at that time that a local warlord named Temutai attacked the Jade Palace wearing a magical medallion called the Gong Lu Medallion. The masters of the temple were overwhelmed and Po came to Peng asking for his help. At first Peng refused, but then he came to Po's aid.

The two of them defeated Temutai and removed the medallion from him. Peng be amped tempted by the medallion's power and put it on. Peng became violent and angry as he turned on Po and they began fighting. The fight took them out of the Jade Palace and to the village bellow. Po managed to get away from Peng and the young snow leopard went looking for him. It was then that Peng was approached by someone he thought he would never see again, his uncle Tai Lung.

Peng was shocked to see Tai Lung, who explained that the medallion conjured him up. Tai Lung then said that they would destroy Po and all who would stand against them. Tai Lung then went about trying to lure Po out by going to attack some villagers. Peng was horrified by this and told his uncle to stop. Tai Lung then turned on Peng and began to attack him. Peng fought back shouting how evil his uncle was, eventually he knocked Tai Lung to the ground and stood over him ready to deliver the finally blow.

But Peng could not do it. If he killed his uncle, he would just be as bad as him. Tai Lung tried to get him to do it, but Peng refused saying that wasn't who he was. Peng removed the medallion and Tai Lung told him he knew he would't go to far. Tai Lung then changed into Po and explained that he had used a magical item called a shift stone to make himself look like Tai Lung. Po then told Peng that he was nothing like his uncle and that he was good. Peng however was still uncertain, he felt that he still had darkness in his heart and though he was able to overcome it this time, with help from Po, there was no guarantee that Po would be around to stop him the next time the darkness started to take a hold on him.

Ping decided to still quit kung fu and go faraway from the Valley of Peace. Po said goodbye to Peng and wished him the best of luck on his journey.

Months later Ping started to have nightmares about his uncle. In the nightmares Peng was facing off against Tai Lung.

"Avenge me nephew! It is your destiny! Po dishonored our family and you must go and reclaim our honor!" Roared Tai Lung as he delivered several powerful punches to Peng's body knocking him to the ground.

"Never!" Shouted Peng defiantly.

Tai Lu roared as he leaped into the air to deliver a devastating attack. Just when the blow was fixing to make it's mark, Peng woke up breathing hard as sweat dripped from his brow. The young snow leopard looked around his little camp, saw the the sun was rising, and let out a sigh. The dreams were becoming worse by the day. Peng stood up and went to stretch his limbs. He walked to the road and looked ahead. Out in the distance, he could see a large mountain up ahead and there appeared to be a monastery at the side of it.

Peng decided he need professional help, his dreams were getting worse and he need guidance. Peng went to his pottery cart and began to push it towards the mountain. One way or another, he was going to beat these nightmares.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Kung Fu Girl

Finding the Path

Chapter 2 Kung Fu Girl

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Peng arrived at the mountain and found a small village at it's base. The young snow leopard decided to explore the village and sell some of his pots at the market. Peng made his way to the market and set up shop. A few local villagers came to take a look at Peng's pots. As this was going on there was a loud commotion from a nearby cabbage stand.

Peng looked over to see a couple of warthogs hassling a rabbit. One of the warthogs grabbed a cabbage and began to munch on it.

"Please don't eat those! It took me months to grow them for the market! I promise I'll have the money I owe to Master Dante soon!" Pleaded the rabbit.

"Not our problem if you have a debt. We're here to make sure you don't try to runaway. The boss said we could help ourselves to your food." Said the first warthog as he continued to munch on the cabbage.

The rabbit sighed in defeat. Peng watched the scene with disgust and he felt his blood boil. Peng wanted to go in and teach the warthogs a listen, but he swore he would never do kung fu. Peng was afraid he would fall into that darkness that almost consumed him before.

It was then that someone else stepped in to confront the warthogs.

"Leave him alone!" Commanded a powerful female voice.

Everybody turned to see a young female snow leopard dressed in a purple sleeved vest, brown sweat pants, and sandals. Peng looked at the newcomer with interest. The warthogs just glared at the snow leopard with annoyance. The second warthog marched up towards the newcomer, while his companion continued to munch on a cabbage.

"You have a not of never girlie. We are members of Dante's Gang, we run this village and several others, so I suggest you run along or things are about to get real nasty." Sneered the warthog as he leaned in close.

"As nasty as your breath?" Asked the snow leopard.

A look of annoyance appeared on the warthog's face as his companion and the crowd laughed. The warthog shot a murderous glare at them shutting them up. The warthog turned around to face the snow leopard.

"What's your name?"

"The name is Lian and I'm going to be chasing you and your boss out of this village." Replied the snow leopard.

The warthog laughed nastily.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this!" He said as he threw a punch at Lian.

Lian dodged the blow with ease and delivered a punch of her own into the warthog's gut doubling him over. The warthog staggered back clutching his gut in pain as he coughed. The warthog quickly recovered and charged at Lian swinging his fist at her. Lian blocked all the punches with ease and then she leaped into the air delivering a powerful spin kick to the side of the warthog's head knocking him to the ground in a dazed heap.

The crowd cheered and Lian took a small bow. Peng was incredibly impressed with Lian's skills. Peng then saw movement from the corner of his eye and turned to see the other warthog sneaking through the crowd with a club in his hands. He was going to try to attack Lian from behind and he was going to run by Peng to get to her. Peng thought quickly and stuck his foot out, as the warthog ran forward, he tripped over Peng's foot and slammed face first into the ground.

The crowd looked over at the down warthog and Peng, who simply shrugged.

"Whoops!" He said.

The warthogs were dragged away from the market and the crowd walked off. Lian walked over to Peng, who was back at his cart.

"Hey thanks for the save back there." Said Lian.

"Oh...it was nothing. It was more of an accident then anything." Said Peng with a smile.

Lian studied Peng.

"Your new here aren't you? I've never seen you around here before." Said Lian.

"This is my first time here. My name is Peng and I'm a simple pot maker." Said Peng.

Lian looked over at the pots on the cart and her tail casually knocked one of them off the cart.

"Hey!" Cried Peng as he shot his hand out with quick reflexes and caught the pot.

Peng put the pot back on the cart and gave Lian a glare. Lian had a tiny smirk on her face.

"You have incredible good reflexes for a pot maker. The only people I've seen with those kind of fast reflexes are people who know kung fu." Said Lian.

Peng was slightly shocked at how Lian was able to figure him out. He let out a sigh and smiled a little.

"You got me I know kung fu."

"That great! Hey I know we just met, but can I ask you to help me?" Said Lian.

"What do you need help with?" Asked Peng somewhat fearing the worst.

"I need help to chase Dante and his gang out of the village. For several years Dante and his minions have terrorized the village and have forced this village and several others to pay them for protection. The villagers have tried to get help from the Imperial Army, but ever attempt to get word to them has been thwarted. I want to put a stop to Dante and his gang, but I can't do it on my own. I need someone who is skilled at kung fu to help me." Said Lian.

Peng's heart went out to the girl, but then he thought about the darkness in him that would come out as soon as he got into a serious fight. That would make him incredibly dangerous to Lian and the villagers. Peng could not fight, he looked at Lian apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot help you. Not in my current state anyway." Said Peng.

"Why not? You don't look sick or injured." Said Lian looking at Peng in confusion.

"My...condition is not as simple as a physical problem. Let's just say that I have a family member with bad blood in him and that same blood runs through me and it becomes active when I do kung fu." Explained Peng.

"Ok...so your afraid that you might turn evil if you do Kung fu?" Asked Lian.

"Exactly. I came here to go to that monastery on the mountain to seek professional help and guidance." Said Peng.

"I see. Well I hope you find what your looking for. I can tell your a good hearted person and it's hard for me to believe that doing kung fu would turn you evil." Said Lian.

"It's hard for me to believe to, but last time I did kung fu I nearly killed one of my best friends. I swore off of kung fu after that." Said Peng.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, but I don't think it was kung fu that made you turn bad." Said Lian.

"What do you mean?" Asked Peng in confusion.

"You have a bunch of emotions in your eyes. I see anger, fear, and uncertainty in your eyes. Your at odds with yourself and you don't know what to do." Said Lian.

"Yeah...I have a lot going on." Admitted Peng.

"Well I wish you the best of luck on your journey and just don't give up on kung fu just yet. Your incredibly good at it and I think you can use it to help a lot of people." Said Lian.

"Thanks." Said Peng.

"It was nice meeting you Peng. Maybe I'll see you around." Said Lian as she walked away.

Peng watched Lian leave as he thought about what she said. The snow leopard sighed and packed up his cart to go up the mountain.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble Brewing

Finding the Path

Chapter 3 Trouble Brewing

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

The two warthogs that Lian had been beaten in the village market were making their way to a small fort. The fort had once been used by the Imperial Army, but as peace settled through the land the Emperor decide that there was no longer a need to have troops stationed at the fort and so the troops move to another location leaving the base abandoned. A few years later Dante and his gang had claimed the base as their own and had moved in. Since then the gang's numbers had steadily risen and they managed to keep the local villages under their control.

The warthogs walked up to the fort's gates and looked up at a couple of wolf guards. The warthogs waved at the wolves and the doors opened. The warthogs made their way inside the fort. Dante's Gang was made of an assortment of yaks, crocodiles, wolves, warthogs, some vultures, and a few gorillas. The Gang members watched as the warthogs made their way to the main building and entered.

The warthogs walked into a room that contained a large decorative chair. In the chair sat Dante. Dante was a large black panther, dressed in black clothes, with an eyepatch over his right eye. Sitting on the throne's right arm was a large falcon named Hudai, who served as Dante's second in command. Dante eyed the warthogs as they kneeled before his throne.

"You two are late and you look injured. Where is the money I sent you to collect?" Said Dante.

"We were on our way here with the money sir, but we were ambushed...by a gang of bandits." Said the first warthog.

"We fought them off as best we could, but there were to many of them and they overwhelmed us and took the money." Said the second warthog.

Dante and Hudai eyed the two warthogs. The panther saw a bead of sweat drip from the first warthogs brow and the second warthog swallowed. The warthogs were lying! Dante let out a growl as he stood up and pulled out a massive trident as he advanced onto the warthogs, who cried and cowered before him.

"Please Boss don't kill us!" Cried the first warthog.

"Tell me what really happen and I'll spare your miserable lives." Said Dante.

"We were at the market looking after the vender who owed use money, when a young snow leopard named Lian came and attacked us with kung fu." Said the first warthog.

"We tried to fight her, but she defeated us!" Said the second warthog.

"A skilled kung fu warrior?" Asked Hudai as he flew over and landed on Dante's right shoulder.

The warthogs nodded their heads.

"This could present a problem. If this Lian manages to give the people hope and encourages the villages to stand up to us, we could lose our hold on the territory." Said Hudai.

"Your right, we need to deal with this nuisance." Said Dante as he scratched his chin and looked at the warthogs. "You two take some more of our men to the village, capture this Lian and bring her here. I will make an example out of her."

The warthogs nodded their heads quickly as they turned to leave, happy that they would not suffer their master's wraith. Dante and Hudai went back to the throne and sat down to discuss the horrible punishment they should give to Lian.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Direction

Finding the Path

Chapter 4 Direction

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Peng had just arrived at the monastery, he set his cart outside and went in. A elderly monkey in a brown robe sat meditating in the main room when he heard Peng enter. The monkey stood up and greeted the young snow leopard.

"Welcome traveler, my name is Moko." Greeted the monkey with a bow.

"My name is Peng." Said Peng as he bowed back.

"Hello Peng, may I ask what brings you to our monastery?" Asked Moko.

"I need guidance." Said Peng.

"Set and tell me what is wrong." Said Moko.

Peng sat down and began to explain.

"I come from a family of snow leopards who were once very poor. My grandparents had a daughter and they were barely able to keep her and themselves feed, things were tough, especially when my grandmother gave birth to a male snow leopard. My grandparents decided to leave the new baby on the doorstep of the Jade Palace, in hopes that the baby would be given a good life. My grandparents and their daughter left the Valley of Peace and went to a valley several miles away, eventually their luck changed and things started to look good for them. The daughter got married to a local merchant and eventually I came along. Years later when I was five years old, my mother and I were in the marketplace, when we bumped into another snow leopard, who had the same eyes as me and my mom. The snow leopard turned out to be the son my grandparents left at the Jade Palace all those years ago. My mom saw that the snow leopard had the same eyes as her and me and recognized him as her little brother. Mom called the snow leopard brother and at first he was confused, but then he saw my mother's eyes and realized that they were the same as his. The snow leopard told us his name was Tai Lung and that he was a skilled kung fu warrior at the Jade Palace. My mom explained to Tai Lung why he was left at the Jade Palace and he seemed to actually take the news well."

"So your uncle was Tai Lung?" Asked Moko.

Peng nodded before continuing his story.

"I remember spending time with Tai Lung and he showed me a few basics kung fu moves. Tai Lung said I had potential to become a great kung fu warrior and that when I was old enough to travel, to come find him so he could train me. When I was old enough I went searching for my uncle. I did not know...at the time that my uncle had become evil and that he was destroyed by Po the Dragon Warrior. I went to the Valley of Peace and became good friends with Po. I left and a few months later I found out what happened and became furious at Po. I returned to the valley and I tried to destroy him. I eventually found out how bad my uncle was and I realized that I was starting to become as bad as him. I...nearly killed Po, but...I managed to come to my senses and stopped."

"A very interesting tale. I sense that there is a deep struggle within you." Said Moko.

"After the...incident I swore never to do kung fu ever again. I believe that it was kung fu that turned my uncle bad and it nearly happened to me. And lately I've been having these dreams where Tai Lung appears and demands me to avenge him saying it is my destiny. The dreams have been getting worse lately and I need help." Said Peng as he looked at Moko.

Moko scratched his chin in thought, when suddenly a gust of wind blew in and few peach blossoms floated in and landed on the floor near Moko. The monkey picked one up and studied it. He then turned to Peng.

"There is nothing here I can do for you, but I can point you in the direction of a special place that will give you the answers and guidance you need." Said Moko.

"Alright." Said Peng.

"A mile away from her near the top of the mountain there is a cave known as the the Cave of Courage. It is a sacred place that will help you find courage and inner peace with yourself. There you will meet someone, who will show you the path you must take to regain balance in your life and show find who you really are." Said Moko.

"Thank you master Moko." Said Peng with a bow.

The young snow leopard left and began his journey up the mountain.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Questions of Self

Finding the Path

Chapter 5 Questions of Self

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Peng made his way to the top of the mountain and came across a clearing with a few peach tress and a small pond. A cave was nearby. The young snow leopard decided to rest and set up a little camp, soon Peng fell asleep and began to have nightmares again, he quickly woke up breathing hard.

"Bad dream?" Asked a voice from the right.

Peng turned to a tortoise dressed in a green sash across his chest that wraps around and nearly covers the back of his shell, holding a wooden staff and sitting on a log.

"Who are you?" Asked Peng.

"I am Oogway and I am here to help you."

"Wait...Oogway the grandmaster of the Jade Palace? But...I heard...you passed away." Said Peng as he stood up and starred at the tortoise.

"Indeed I did. I chose the Dragon Warrior and I gave him the advice and the tools he and the others needed before I departed from this world." Said Oogway.

Peng bowed respectably before Oogway.

"I am...sorry for the dishonor and violence committed by my uncle Tai Lung." Said Peng.

"There is no need for you to apologize Peng. Tai Lung's actions were of his own choosing." Said Oogway.

"How...do you know my name?" Asked Peng.

"I have watched all that has transpire in the Valley of Peace since my departure from. I saw that you wish to no longer to do Kung Fu because you believed that it brought out the worst out of you. You believe that there is a darkness in you and that if you do Kung Fu you will succumb to it and make you into something like your uncle." Said Oogway.

"Yes...I've been having these nightmares about my uncle demanding me to take vengeance and destroy the Valley of Peace, but...I don't want do that and the dreams keep getting worse." Said Peng.

"I see. You are afraid of what could happen if you do Kung Fu." Said Oogway.

"I need to get rid of...this darkness in me." Said Peng.

"Peng you cannot simply get rid of the darkness in you. It is a part of you. Darkness and light are like Ying and Yang, you cannot have one without the other. This fear inside of you is caused by your uncertainty with yourself." Said Oogway.

"How...do I regain control?" Asked Peng.

"The first questions you must ask yourself is who are you and what do you want to do?" Said Oogway.

Peng looked at Oogway not sure what to say. The tortoise then pointed at the cave.

"In that cave you will face the thing you fear most and you will find out who you are. Just remember you are you." Said Oogway.

"Yes master Oogway." Said Peng as he headed towards the cave.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Facing Your Fear

Finding the Path

Chapter 6 Facing Your Fear

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Peng made his way into the Cave of Courage as he went deeper everything became darker and darker. Then the snow leopard began to hear a voice coming from the darkness. It was Tai Lung's voice!

"Ah Peng you finally arrived. That's good, soon you will meet your destiny and begin your journey down your true path."

"I refuse to walk down an path you have set up for me!" Shouted Peng.

"You talk big, but I can sense the fear and uncertainty in your voice. One way or another you shall walk my path." Said Tai Lung.

Peng continued you on walking through the cave, until he saw a light up ahead, he made his way towards the light and found himself in a large cavern, with some lanterns. Peng heard a moan and turned startled to see a injured Po chained to a large rock. A sword stuck out of the ground near Po.

"Po!" Cried Peng in shock.

The air was filled with a cold chuckle as Tai Lung stepped from the shadows.

"It is time you embrace your destiny. Take up that sword and kill the Dragon Warrior! He disgraced our family and took what what was rightfully mine! The panda must pay for his crimes and our family needs to regain it's honor!" Declared Tai Lung.

Peng glared at his uncle.

"No I refuse to help you! Your the one who brought dishonor to our family not Po. I will not kill a friend and I will protect him from you!"

"Bold words for a boy. Your words have steal, but are they a match for the steal of a blade?" Said Tai Lung as he pulled the sword out of the ground and charged at Peng swinging.

Peng managed to dodge out of the way, the blade missing him by mere inches. Tai Lung snarled and swung the sword again, but again Peng managed to dodge it and he shot out a kick knocking it from Tai Lung's hands. The blade spun through the air knocking one of the lanterns to the ground spreading some fire on the ground. Tai Lung roared and started to throw punches and kicks at Peng. The nephew managed to block the attacks with his arms, but they all felt like steal hammers when ever they hit and the blows were wearing Peng down. Finally Tai Lung kicked Peng in the chest knocking him to the other side of the cavern with a loud crash.

"Face it boy, your a thousand years to early to fight me! Quit resisting and fulfill your destiny!" Shouted Tai Lung.

Peng got to his feet glanced at Po, before turning to face his uncle.

"I won't walk down that path!" Shouted Peng.

"Still defiant to the bitter end, how very foolish of you. I'll beat every ounce of your rebellion and crush, your spirit, once that's done I'll build you back up and will give the world the Dragon Warrior it deserves!" Shouted Tai Lung as he leaped to the lantern fire nearby and lit his hands on fire.

Peng's eyes widen in shock as Tai Lung leaped at him with a roar. Tai Lung began hammering Peng with his flaming fist shouting.

"You are pathetic Peng! When I was your age I was considered a prodigy, I trained every day of my life training, until my limbs were numb and bleeding and every bone in my body felt broken! I devoted my life to becoming the strongest, so that one day I would be the Dragon Warrior. But I was denied my rightful place! Everybody I knew betrayed me, including my so called father figure Shifu. I was thrown into a prison and left to rot! And when I was finally free I was killed, by your so called friend who stole what was rightfully mine!" Roared Tai Lung as he hit Peng several times with his fist before knocking him to the ground.

Peng hit the ground hard, his body hurting and he was having a hard time breathing. Tai Lung extinguish the flames on his hands and looked down at Peng.

"I will have my revenge Peng, even from beyond the grave. You will be my tool and avenge me. The same darkness that was in me is in you. You can't run from your destiny."

Peng felt his anger rising as he let out a shout and slammed his feet into Tai Lung's chest driving the breath out of him. Peng then leaped up roaring as he delivered several punches to Tai Lung's face followed up by a kick to the chest that sent Tai Lung flying to the other side of the cavern with a crash. Tai Lung stood up wiping some blood from his lips as he grinned at Peng.

"Good your angry. Let that angry burn and consume you! It's the very same emotion that fueled me, when I was denied the title of Dragon Warrior. Let that anger flow and shape you. It will lead you on the right path nephew."

Peng starred at Tai Lung with anger before shouting and leaping at him with a punch. Tai Lung blocked the attack and Peng threw several more attacks at him, but Tai Lung blocked them all and knocked Peng back with a palm strike to the chest. Tai Lung just grinned and laughed at Peng's frustration.

Peng looked at Tai Lung as he tried to think up a new strategy. Then he remembered what Ooogway had told him about remembering who he was and then asking him who he was and what did he want to do? The snow leopard was the nephew of Tai Lung, but that didn't defy who he was. Peng was a pot maker and a skilled kung fu warrior, who wanted to help people. Before he learned about Tai Lung's demise at Po's hands, Peng had only used his kung fu for defense and to protect others, he never used it out of anger or hate at that point. Peng looked at his uncle's eyes and despite the evil smile on his face, there was anger in those eyes. That's when everything came together. It was anger and the want for vengeance that brought the worse in Peng not kung fu itself. Tai Lung was prideful, but when he was denied the title if Dragon Warrior he became anergy and desired revenge. That was what lead the older snow leopard down the dark path his chose.

Peng took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I finally understand."

"Are you seeing things my way?" Asked Tai Lung.

"No I understand why your the way you are and why I thought I was turning bad when I did kung fu. I remember what kung fu is really for and its not something meant to be used in anger or for vengeance. Kung fu is meant to protect not to harm and I will never turn into something like you uncle." Said Peng.

A startled look appeared on Tai Lung's face. For a brief second there was a look of disbelief and fear in the snow leopard's eyes, but it quickly vanished and was replaced by anger.

"It is you whose going to understand how kung fu works!" Snarled Tai Lung as he sprang at Peng throwing punches and kicks at him.

This time Peng was able to see all the blows coming and he was able to block them and delivered several blows to Tai Lung. Peng blocked a punch and delivered a double fisted punch to Tai Lung's chest sending him flying into a cavern fall with a thunderous crash. The older snow leopard staggered to his feet and saw the sword laying nearby and picked it up.

"I will make you walk my path! You fear me and you will become just like me!" Roared Tai Lung as he leaped into the air and swung his sword down at Peng.

Peng just calmly stood as the sword was swung down at him, but instead of cutting him to bits the blade and Tai Lung harmlessly went through him. Tai Lung landed behind Peng looking utterly confused.

"What...? How...?" Said Tai Lung.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore Tai Lung. I'm not your or anybody else, I'm me and I'm ok with that and as long as I live I will never turn into something like you." Said Peng.

"NOOOOOO! I will not stand for this!" Screamed Tai Lung as he slashed crazily at Peng, but all the blows harmlessly went through him.

Then Tai Lung started to become transparent and a look of absolute fear appeared on his face.

"Stay in my memories where you belong uncle. You have no power over me or anyone else." Said Peng.

Tai Lung opened his mouth and screamed as he vanished from sight. Peng turned to see that Po was no longer chained to the Rock and that he was smiling at him.

"You did good Peng. You did good." Said Po before he vanished before Peng.

Peng smiled as he felt a great burden lifted from his shoulders. He left the cavern and made his way to the cave entrance.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Capture

Finding the Path

Chapter 7 Capture

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Down in the village Lian was heading towards the inn she was staying at. The snow leopard was thinking about Peng. What was his story and why was he afraid of doing kung fu? He had talent and he seemed like a kind hearted guy, it was hard to picture Peng being evil. Lian hoped that Peng was getting some help from the monastery and maybe she could convince him to help her defend the village from the bandits.

Lian was so lost in thought, she didn't notice the figure of Hudai watching her from a nearby rooftop. The hawk slowly followed after Lian as she continued to make her way to the inn, as she reached the inn the two warthogs from the market came out of a nearby alley with four wolves behind them cutting Lian from the inn.

"It's payback time!" Snarled the first warthog as he pulled out a nasty looking club.

The second warthog pulled out a club as the wolves pulled out some short swords and advanced towards Lian. The snow leopard took a fighting stance and faced the bandits.

"Bring it!" She declared.

The first warthog charged forward swinging, his club at Lian, but she dodged it and delivered a powerful punch to the bandit's face knocking him to the ground in a dazed heap. One of the wolves charged at Lian with a sword thrust. Lian managed to dodge it, but her shirt got torn a little. The wolf snickered as he charged at Lian swinging his sword and backing Lian towards the door of a nearby shop. Just when Lian's back was against the shops door the wolf stabbed, his blade at her, but Lian dodged out of the way and the sword was stabbed through the door. The wolf tried to pull his weapon out, but it was stuck. Lian delivered a powerful kick to the wolf's chest knocking him to the ground in a dazed heap.

"Why you little brat!" Snarled the second warthog as he charged forward swinging his club.

Lian dodged the blow, she then grabbed the warthog's arm and preformed a judo throw. The warthog flew through the air and crashed into one of the wolves making them both crash to the ground in a heap. Lian turned to the two remaining wolves.

"Next."

The wolves charged at once swinging their swords at the snow leopard. Lian jumped over the swings and kicked both wolves in the face knocking them both to the ground. Lian looked at all the defeated bandits with triumph.

The moment was short lived. Hudai suddenly came swooping in and scratched Lian's right arm with his talons. Lian shouted in pain as Hudai hovered a few yards away from her.

"Why you..." Said Lian as she tried to advance towards the hawk, but suddenly she felt dizzy.

Lian stumbled around confused as she looked at Hudai as she noticed a green liquid dripping from his talons.

"Drugs!" Thought Lian before everything went dark and she collapsed to the ground unconscious.

The other bandits got up and went over to Hudai.

"Grab the girl, we're taking her to see the boss, he wants to make an example out of her." Said Hudai.

One of the warthogs picked Lian up and carried her as the bandits marched out of the village. The villagers watched the scene from their homes and shops. They wondered what cruel torture Dante had planned for the girl.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 What Now?

Finding the Path

Chapter 8 What Now?

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Peng exited the Cave of Courage and found Oogway waiting for him smiling.

"You have passed the trial of the cave and now your mind is at ease." Said Oogway.

"It was tough...but I remembered what you told me. It wasn't my uncle and his deeds that define and shape me. I'm the one who defines and shapes myself. I was so frightened about becoming something like Tai Lung that I let that fear control me. Now I know who I am." Said Peng.

"You finally believe in yourself. That is what is important. Now you must find your own path to walk to walk and forge your own destiny." Said Oogway.

"Wait! Your not going to tell me what I should do or where I should go?" Asked Peng looking confused.

"I cannot tell you your destiny or what you should do Peng. I was merely here to help you in your time of need. But do not fret you will find your own destiny." Said Oogway with a smile before he vanished in a cloud of peach blossoms and scattered to the winds.

Peng watched the blossoms fly away before he made his way down the mountain. The young snow leopard thought about what he should do next. Should he go back to the Jade Palace and train with Po and the others or should he simply travel about until he found his destiny? Then Peng remembered Lian and her crusade against the bandits. Lian said she needed the help of a skilled kung fu warrior and Peng was now confident with his skills and self control. Peng decided to go and locate Lian and help her with her cause. The snow leopard reached the bottom of the Moutain and went into the village looking for Lian. After a few hours of searching and not finding the female snow leopard, Peng decided to ask around the local inns.

The first couple of inn owners told Peng they had no snow leopards stating at them. At the third inn an old frighten goose told Peng about a fight that happened outside his inn between Lian and a group of bandits. Peng was shocked about the fight and the news that Lian was captured. Lian was in danger and Peng made a vow to save her.

To be continued.


End file.
